Rise of the Ghost Village
by CertainDestiny
Summary: Ivan Phantasm reminisces about a terrible occurence in his past. An SOS comes from the Ghost Village, his birthplace. Has his past come back to haunt him?
1. Prologue: Massacre Years Ago

Me: I'm back with a Naruto story now. I have an OC in this. But I won't put up the biography because that'll violate guidelines like what happened in my Pokemon story and I can't do squat for three days.

**Genre Notes**

_**Action**_ _(Violecnce, Blood/Gore, Death) _- Many action is involved during the middle and end of story along with violence. There is bloodshed but no serious gore. Death is a feature but not in vain.

_**Adventure **_- Traveling is involved but only in the beginning of the story as the main causes are in a stationary place.

_**Romance**__ (Hentai)_ - None.

_**Supernatural**_ - Every aspects and power of the Naruto anime is supernatural, as it isn't used in real life.

_**Humor**_ - Not much humor is involved.

_**Angst **__(Regret, Remorse, Anger) _- Angst is the most used feature in this story as the main character has exhibited much angst from a occurance in his past.

_**Hurt/Comfort**_ - None.

_**Friendship **_- Very little is seen.

_**Sci-Fi**_- Science Fiction is also a well-used genre in correspondence with Supernatural.

_**General **__(Other Genres)_ - The other genres are not usd, only the ones listed have explanations.

**Disclaimer: **I don't won Naruto (show) or the characters. Just my OCs, Ivan Phantasm and Vandirochi Muoen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves, home to many great ninjas and is one of the most prosperous villages in the world. Maybe if they were if a distant land wasn't. A place called the Ghost Village, also called the Village Hidden in the Shadows, but mostly Ghost Village because of the culture, jutsus, etc. Residents honor the dead souls of their people and worship the Ghost Dragon, the afterlife guardian of these souls. Some people as blessed with powers of the Ghost Dragon. One more so than Ivan Phantasm. (A/N: To let you know. The setting has changed to a flashback that causes the problem of the story.)

The main person, Ivan at 9-years-old enters the room of his mentor/teacher, Vandirochi. Ivan has light green eyes, black hair, black shirt, grey pants. Vandirochi has grey pants, a black scarf/ribbon on neck and over his shoulders, black robe with a sign on the front, it is open revealing a black shirt. He has white hair and red eyes.

His eyes tilted over to eye his student. "Vandirochi, you think you can finally teach that Ghost Summing Jutsu now?" Ivan asked.

Vandirochi turned his head away and into the book, "Sorry, Ivan. I have lots to deal with." Vandirochi got up and walked out.

"_What is up with him?" _Ivan thought watching his mentor walk away down the hall. In the kitchen, Ivan walked in with his mother cooking and father reading. "Mother? Father? Why is Vandirochi has been acting strange lately? He's my mentor and yet he won't teach me the Ghost Summoning Jutsu." Ivan told his parents.

"I don't, son. He's been acting mysterious for some time. I can't quite make sure." Ivan's father responded. "And as your for the village's jutsu, I can help teach you that." he continued.

"It's time for school, Ivan." Ivan's mother announced.

"OK, see you after school." Ivan departed. As he walked down the roads to the trainee school. He reminisced on Vandirochi's accomplishments when he was younger. _"Vandirochi. He is a good mentor. Graduating as at the age of 9, becoming head of security ninja at 12, and an elite ninja master at 15. For then on he's become a mentor. I need to become as strong as him," _Throughout the school day, Ivan was studying and training to become greater. Then that fateful afternoon happened. As he walked on the usual way to home he a group of ninja jumping on the roofs of buildings, armed and dangerous.

They threw kunai knives wrapped in exploding tags. BOOM! Explosion were made from the buildings and eventually fire became. Engulfing the city, causing casualties, absolute horror.

Who did this?!" Ivan exclaimed terrified. Then had a realization, "Father! Mother!" He ran as fast he could but sometimes slowed and hid to avoid renegade ninjas causing a massacre. He reached the castle of the lord of the Ghost Village, Ian Phantasm, Ivan's father. Luckily, the house wasn't on fire but the bodyguards and Ian were fighting the numerous, assaulting ninja.

"Who was responsible for this!" Ian snapped at a fallen opposition.

"I'll never tell…" the person responded groaning. The lord stabbed him with a kunai knife. Then he stopped his son with a terrified face. "Ivan, get inside with your mother! Hurry!" He rushed him. Ivan nodded as he sprinted to for the entrance. A couple of rogues tried to assassinate Ivan but the bodyguard blocked and sometimes took the blow for him. He went inside the darkened palace.

"Mother?" the young ninja-in-training called for. Again, he did the same thing but no response. Then he sensed a disturbance in the midst.

He gasped at his discovery and trotted to the origination. He came across a door. _"It came from in here." _Ivan thought. He bravely opened the door and to his mother, murdered with shuriken on her back. His eyes dilated out of horror and eyes wetted. "Mother…" he said woefully. Then out from the shadows emerged his teacher, Vandirochi. His new attire consisted of a blue scarf resting around his neck and hanging from the back of his shoulders, the design was similar of the Atasuki design but completely white with a Japanese within a red-filled circle. "Vandirochi, do you the menace outside? We need help!" Ivan alarmed. Not heeding, He threw a shuriken at him snipping the shoulder. "Wait…" Ivan clutched his shoulder. "You caused this rebellion!" Ivan hissed venomously.

Vandirochi had no expression. "Humph. You were always my most remarkable student." He replied.

Surprised at his remark, he wanted answers. "Why did you do this?" Ivan interrogated crisply.

"I've planned to take over the Ghost Village and absorb the power of the nation's power source, the Ghost Dragon. You may not know it, but you're one of the few people blessed with it's power. Why I haven't killed you, you're not worth it. Foolish Ivan, you're too weak and easy to savor the victory. You will have to grow stronger to avenge these losses and defeat me." Vandirochi explained.

Ivan was mad. "You nearly destroyed the village to savor your own dastardly needs?" he stated as he lifted his head up and the one miracle blessed b y the Ghost Dragon occurred in his eyes, they turned feral-looking. Pupils resembling a reptile, the same light green irises. His eyes shaped like a half-circle and somehow, the outlines were broadened blacker. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" He shouted plunging at his former teacher. Vandirochi punched him in his gut, dismissing the feral eyes.

"Like I said, you have no power. I'll let up the demolition. But I will come back and you better be strong or the fate of the Ghost Village will be sealed." Vandirochi informed watching Ivan fall at "demolition". The now rogue ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ivan, still haunting by the words and sights previously, it felt like a nightmare he wanted but couldn't wake from. He screamed frightfully.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's the newest story I've written. Pardon the hiatus. As the prologue is stating, this will mainly focus on Ivan's grudge with Vandirochi.


	2. Mission: Save the Ghost Village

**Mission: Save the Ghost Village**

(A/N: Now itâ€™s in the present. Ivan is 14-years-old and apart of Squad 7 (Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.)

"Hey, Ivan!" Naruto Uzumaki called disrupting the haunting daydream of his past. "

Yeah, Naruto?" Ivan answered. (Ivanâ€™s apparel consists of a black cape, grey pants, and shoes, and black shirt)

"Are you busy daydreaming again?" Naruto interrogated Câ€™mon, Kakashi-sensei needs the rest of us to come on for an important mission!" he informed.

"Is that so?" Ivan responded. "Alright, Iâ€™m coming." He noted as he jump down from the tree he was laying against and began walking with Naruto.

"By the way, what were you thinking about?" Naruto questioned.

"And is that any of your business?" Ivan reacted.

"Aw, come on! Tell me!" Naruto persisted.

"No! Quit pestering me." Ivan snapped. The teammates arrived at meeting place where squads receive their mission. Naruto and Ivan to see their other teammates, Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well, have you been Ivan?" Sasuke Uchiha inquired.

"Yeah. We even had to send Naruto to get you." Sakura Haruno added.

"I was doing things." He flatly answered. "Whereâ€™s Kakashi? Is he late again?" the "prodigy of the Ghost Village" catechized.

"You know it." Sasuke clued. Ivan sighed and casually stuffed his hands in his pants pocket and leaned against the wall. It was 10 minutes before their sensei, Kakashi Hatake appeared.

"Ah. I see that everyone is present. Good. Now for the mission. There was an S.O.S from a distant village. It wasnâ€™t urgent so that means their attack keeps appearing and disappearing. Anywaysâ€¦" Kakashi looked Ivan. "Ivanâ€¦" He called. Ivan eyes looked up at him. "You should recognized this village. Itâ€™s your birthplace, the Ghost Village." The Jonin told him and the other members.

This made Ivan wonder. _"An S.O.S? Does that meanâ€¦" _Ivan pictured Vandirochi. _"â€¦Vandirochi is back to complete what he started?" _He deliberated.

"So, what are we waiting for? Letâ€™s go!" Naruto hyperactively jumped to conclusions.

"Naruto, youâ€™re not thinking! The Ghost Village is suppose to be a distant land, we have to prepare for our journey." Sakura notified.

"Sakuraâ€™s right. From here to the Ghost Village, itâ€™s an approximate 3-and-half hour journey." Ivan informed.

"Weâ€™d better get started then." Sasuke recommended. Squad 7 went to their homes to pack up some necessary items. Squad 7 then headed out on the road toward The Ghost Village.

An hour previously, Squad 7 had just began their long journey to their assigned destination. Ivan was reminiscing on the times of Vandirochi's massacre. He didn't show much, but he was actually happy on the inside. He gets to see his family, relatives, old friends, and above all, homeland again. _"Whatever the threat is, I will exterminate it." _Ivan mentally vowed.

Then Sakura's voice inquired, "So, Ivan, what's there in the Ghost Village?"

Ivan dismissed his train of thoughts to answered the pink-haired kunoichi (maybe misspelled), "Well, overall, it's really just an average place or somewhat like the Leaf Village."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. The younger teammates stopped and look inquisitively at the 'Copy Ninja'. "What was that for?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there's more too it than Ivan said. He proably doesn't want to explain because of things that happened there. I'll do it." Kakashi answered.

Ivan thought with a blank look on his face.

Kakashi began to explain while they walked again, "The Ghost Village is rather unique. Most of the villagers possess the same jutsus as Ivan does and more. They have different traditions. One, for instance, they wear dark colors like Ivan's." They looked at Ivan's attire of a black shirt and grey pants and a black cape for his ghost jutsus. "As well, they have a tower in the midst of the village to commemorate dead souls and the Ghost Dragon."

"What's the Ghost Dragon?" Naruto questioned.

"It's this spiritual dragon whom residences of the Ghost Village honor. There's also a saying some characteristics of the Ghost Dragon leak into some people." Kakashi answered and then going to a partially serious outcome, "That's why we have this mission. Some rouge ninja or outlaw wants to claim this power."

"Then this person must be challenging for him/her to accomplish this." Sasuke thought aloud. Ivan thought this was unbearable to hear, giving him those haunting memories. Then again, Sasuke had something similar and look at him, so this was aside the point. His head was low throughout the walking, though, nobody noticed or notified him. Then some strange sensation crossed his mentality, causing him to stop and ghost eyes to appear.

"Ivan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked turning around, along with the others. Ivan failed to answered but the others caught, readying themselves. Them a shuriken whip appeared from the trees.

"Looks like we have some company." Sasuke pointed out. Ivan made a hand sign and stated quietly, "Ninja Art: Ghost Village Style: Ghost Reformation Jutsu." From the black and swift figure attatched to his arm creating a black arm and sharp claws and lashed it at the shuriken rope, breaking it. Then, suddenly, another one constricting him. Kakashi went in with a kuni knife but a claw grabbed him. These ninja were a bit more powerful than Chunin but not Jonin. They were like the Hidden Mist nin that assaulted Squad 7 during the Land of Water assignation but they wore traditional Ghost Village clothing but the robes' shape resemble Vandirochi's present apparel. Their claws hand no poison, fortunately. Four more appeared out to assault Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"They're coming at us now!" Sakura warned.

"Uh, we can see that!" Naruto de-emphasized. Kakashi disappeared revealing he used a subsitution jutsu and have used Ghost Clone Jutsu. Three more appeared from the trees and stood where they previously.

"Those two must have hit the road." One assassin nin declared. "

"Then these three will be a snap." Other assassin arrogantly foretold.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto then create full shadow clones to fight them off.

"Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke fired fireballs at others, burning some.

One assassin appeared above them. "You honestly think that those lousy moves will penetrate us?"

"They don't think, they know." A voice stated for them. A ghostly claw slashed his throat and stop in his tracks. Ivan then appeared. Kakashi then appeared with two more knocked out.

"Whoa! That was fast!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke mentally groused.

"I though you guys were goners!" Sakura stated.

"We were just waiting for the right moment." Kakashi made a reasonable excuse.

"Well, it isn't now." A random assassin reacted by lashing an ectoplasmic claw. Another followed suit. They were caught by surprise. Then in a sudden flash, Ivan speared two ghostly spike straight thru the assassins, instantly killing them. They let them slip off as those spikes became human flesh again. Then he heard moaning, he grab one still live rogue, before he escaped.

"All right, we want answeres and we want them now." Kakashi demanded.

"I won't tell you anything." He replied.

"It's either life or an explanation." Sasuke stated.

He sighed and obliged focibly, "I was sent by our leader to assassinate your squad."

"Well, whose your leader?" Sakura interrogated.

"You might as kill me now, I won't tell you that." The rogue countered. Knowing, no more use for him, Ivan threw into a tree...hard.

"What does his leader want with us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but we must hurry to the Ghost Village before something like this happens again." Ivan said.


	3. Arrival: Ivan's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and all it's assets just my OCs.

-----------------------------------

**Arrival (Ivan's Thoughts)**

Because of the previous assault, Squad 7 agreed to keep traveling throughout the night to reach the Ghost Village faster, much to two complaining ninjas' disdain. The morning sun arised from the horizan and trees. Ivan was even more concern, unaware of the threats and dangers befalling his birthplace. "All right, gang, we'll stop here for breakfast." Kakashi announced (A/N: They only brung stuff like survival gear, a map/compass, and water not food.)

"There's a river nearby. I'll get the food." Ivan said.

"I'll get the firewood." Naruto stated.

"I'll fill up the water bottles." Sakura told.

"I'll check if no assassins are hiding." Sasuke uttered. The genins went to do their aforementioned jobs. Kakashi pulled out his Make Out Paradise book, seeing that the nessecary jobs are all taken.

Ivan was the calm, flowing river, immediately spotting fish swimming with the sloshing current. He made a hand sign using one hand sticking up two fingers comtemplating his chakra. From his cape, black was darker and flowing figures with red eyes and disembodied arms appeared, approximately six. They swiftly swooped down into the river grabbing fish near their person and chasing some as well. Ivan just watching having his emotionless and serious demeanor as he continued to think. _"It's unbearable to think that an outlaw is trying to scar my homeland. It makes it more suspenseful of which who it is. Whoever, that person won't live long for tarnishing my viillage." _Not knowing that his ghosts were still picking fish, the pile beside him was halfway his height sitting down.

Heedlessly, he continued his pondering, _"I'm not scared to think that my mentor..." _He paused to rephrased, _"...no my enemy, Vandirochi_ _Muoen, is that rogue. But I can't jump to conclusions. Though, the circumstances add to that." _Ivan flashbacking, made his suspense, angst, and insensity rise to the roof till he eventually concluded, _"I must get there today!" _Realizing his job, he checked the status. He stood, to see a large fish pile towering over him. "Uh, that's too much." He sweat dropped, anime style. He turned his arm into the large black hand using his ghosts and picked up the pile leaving like a microwave full of fish. He dumped the excess fish in the river and recalled his ghost back to his cape. Putting the breakfast in a bag and went back to campsite, repeatedly thinking the same thoughts.

They finished their breakfast after Ivan brung the fish and Sasuke made the fire. They continued their journey. Soon after, it darkened somewhat and blackness was seen constantly, if not, always. "It's getting darker all of a sudden." Sasuke announced obversantly.

"Yeah, these shadows are creepy." Sakura added.

"We're here." Kakashi announced.

"What do you mean we're here?" Naruto asked.

"The Ghost Village is also named The Village Hidden in the Shadows, and they are a lot of shadows." Kakashi answered.

"Where's the gate then?" Sakura inquired.

"I can answer that." Ivan replied. They stop at a large black shadow. "The gate is hidden in shadows of sunlight and natural darkness of night. that's something only residents know. To keep intruders guessing."

"Hold up, Ivan, does that mean this intruder came from here?" Naruto guessed.

"It's likely." Ivan replied. His hand completely completely black by his Ghost Reformation Jutsu/Ghost Summoning Jutsu and inserted it into the shadows and there was creeking and the shadows disappeared and a gate opened reavealing the Ghost Village, overlooked by the hill they were standing. _"We're here." _


	4. Learning About the Danger

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.

**Learning About the Danger**

When the gates opened, Squad 7 overlooked at the village. Mostly it resembled the Leaf Village, only it was darker and no Hokage Faces Moutain. In the middle, there was a black, tall tower. That was the tower where they commemorate the lost soles and the supposedly mythical Ghost Dragon. Ian Phantasm's, Ivan's dad and The Ghost Village's feudal lord, castle was behind the tower against a stone wall. It was eerily quiet, no busy streets throughout the vast widespread. "So...this is it?" Naruto asked, unimpressed.

"Not much to it." Sakuta added.

"There's something wrong actually." Ivan responded.

"He's right." Kakashi agreed.

"Why is that so?" Sasuke inquired.

"Haven't you noticed? Not a single soul on these streets and it's _too _quiet. At least some people would be noticed, even is this village at how wide it is." Kakashi explained.

"Well, I can see that now. It's very clear why the S.O.S. was sent and most people are probably safe in there homes." Sasuke stated. They started descending down the concrete stairs. Once Ivan sent foot on a the ground, he sensed. He pulled out a kunai knife and threw it striking another thrown one.

"They're here already?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"They've better not have taken siege already." Ivan said, almost threateningly.

Two ninjas, resembling Anbu Black Ops but had no masks and had cloaks on them, appeared. "All right, state your business here." One ninja demanded.

"Why don't you tell us?" Sasuke retorted. Ivan recognized a sign of their shirt sleeves. That same sign that was on Vandirochi's robe that dreadful years ago. _"Vandirochi...I don't believe it."_ Ivan thought.

The nin noticed their blue headbands, except Ivan's (his was grey), they had the Leaf Village symbol. "So, you guys are the Leaf Village ninjas. Now, we're definitely not letting you get past." Ninja #2 declared.

"That's OK. We can always use force." Kakashi replied.

"I'm ready. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made his hand sign and mutiple clones of himself appeared in puffs of clouds.

"Nice try." Ninja #1 disappeared and reappeared slashing off Naruto's clones. Ivan then transformed one of his arms into a claw and pushed back Ninja #1 but that was a diversion for Ninja #2 to appear behind both of them. Luckily, Kakashi stabbed him with a kunai knife in the nick of time. But it was a just a substitution jutsu. "But not good either!" Ninja #1 said grabbing Kakashi from underground and dragging him underground until his head was left. Ivan then stabbed him but it was another substitution. "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu."

"Ugh. I should have expected that." Kakashi grunted.

"But keep your eyes open, kiddies!" Ninja #2 alarmed.

Sasuke then grabbed a large shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken..." He then threw it, spinning rapidly at the other assassin. It sliced him in half but it was a substitution jutsu.

_"Alright, enough games."_ Ivan thought making hand signs.

"I didn't forgot about you, Ivan!" Ninja #1 said, diving.

"Here he comes." Naruto warned, making his hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" But none of his clones appeared. "C'mon! C'MON!" He strained but Ninja #2 revealed clones of himself.

"Ninja Art: Ninjutsu Imitation." The Ninjutsu Imitation Jutsu allows the user to copy any ninjutsu used by an opponent and cancel the orginial user.

"Not good. These must at least Jonins." Sasuke stated.

"Actually Anbu Black Ops-leveled." Kakashi corrected. Then of his clones disappeared in an instant.

"What the?" He exclaimed.

"Good job, Ivan." Kakashi commented.

"But you forgot someone." Ninja #1 advised but got caught hard in landing by a ghost claw.

"No, I didn't. Ghost Village Style: Ghost Clone Jutsu." The Ghost Clone Jutsu, is well obvious to figure out, using some ghost, the user can clone him/her-self.

**"**Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke fired numerous fireballs at Ninja #2.

"Sasuke, you forgot about the...!" Naruro advised quickly but was intervened by Ninja #1's voice, "Too late." But then when the chakra intertwined, Ivan appeared behind him. "Ninja Art: Ghost Village Style: Ghost Imprisonment Jutsu!" A black, orbicular, flowing cage appeared around him.

"NO! This jutsu it genjutsu! That means..."

"Your Ninjutsu reversal is ineffective." Ivan completed for him and disappeared as the fireballs burned him.

Kakashi dugged himself out the hole. "Well, that was a good job, guys. I still wonder what was the reason for that?"

"Obviously, someone sent them. Not wanting us to be here." Sasuke stated.

"Then we'd better get to the feudal lord's castle right away." Kakashi pronounced. Pretty soon, they located the castle where Ian Phantasm, Ivan's father and the feudal lord, resided. They walked up the stone steps to the doors where guards stood.

"Hold it! State yor purpose for being here." Guard #1 requested. Before Kakashi could say anything, Ivan walked in front his teammates and sensai.

"We're here to see Ian Phantasm. We're Squad 7. He sent us an SOS to the Leaf Village." Ivan explained. The two guards gasped and kneeled respectfully to Ivan. _"Oh, please, no." _Ivan thought looking blankly.

"Master Ivan, you've returned. You father was been worried been worried about you." Guard #2 stated.

"Wait a minute! Father?!" Sasuke interjected interrogatively.

"You heard right. My father's the feudal lord of the Ghost Village." Ivan confirmed not looking back at them. Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had an anime wide-eyed expression. "So, can we come in?" Ivan asked his guards. Immediately, the opened to let them pass by. Then they spotted Ian.

"Who's the old guy with the grey cape?" Naruto whispered to Ivan.

"That's my father..." Ivan answered back,

"WHAT?! _THAT'S _YOUR FATHER!!!" Naruto screamed in disbelief.

"Quit yelling, dope." Sasuke demanded.

"Yeah, we're trying to make a good first impression." Sakura agreed. In fact, Ian had aged. His hair was partially grey. His black cape from before was grey. He had on a elderly robe on and a black version of the Kage headwear, the Ziukage of the Ghost Village.

"My son, you've returned." Ian greeted.

"Father, I've missed you over the months." Ivan retorted.

"As have I." Ian responded, they hugged.

"I'm kinda weirded out by this. "Naruto groused.

"Just shut up, Naruto." Kakashi ordered.

Ian then looked at the remainder of Squad 7. "So, these are your teammates?"

"Yes, Ian. I'm Kakashi Hatake, the sensai of Squad 7. This Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi started introducing pointing to Kyuubi's seal. "...Sakura Haruno..." They pointed to the pink-haired kunoichi. "...and Sasuke Uchiha." Lastly pointing to one of the remaining Uchihas.

"A promising group of ninjas. Anyway, you're wondering about the SOS I sent? I shall give you answers." Ian said. "First of all. We're you ambushed by these ninjas on your way and entering here?" Ian inquired.

"Yes. The first group of these assassins wouldn't tell us their name for some odd reason." Naruto explained responsively.

"But something was odd. They had on these same kind of robes." Sakura added.

"They work for the same person. A certain someone." Ian asserted. "And that person's name is...Vandirochi Muoen." That hit Ivan's mentality like a machette. It confirmed his worst thought. His former mentor who caused that massacre years ago has came back to finished the job.

"Wait a minute. Vandirochi Muoen?" Kakashi repeated. "I've heard about him. Here, he is an S-class criminal. More deadly than Orochimaru or the Atasuki. Top of the 'The Most Wanted' "

"He's really that horrid?" Sasuke questioned.

"You have no idea. He caused a massacre 8 years ago in this village. He killed my mother and...he was my formet mentor...Taught me almost everything I know..." Ivan confessed. Emotionally pained revealing this all in the opening publicly.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Naruto shouted again in disbelief.

"Alas, this is true. He was one of the Ghost Village's most exceptional shinobi. Then in one fell swoop, he betrayed it becoming a feared rogue ninja. His assassins have alredy most of the Ghost Village in seige that's why it is quiet when entering." Ian added more confirmation. "We need more help in defeating him. He's possibly more powerful than me. He's killed most of Ivan's relatives..." That made an even sharper slash through Ivan mentality.

Sasuke then gazed at Ivan. _"So that means Ivan understands me what it is being as an avenger, loosing your most beloved people." _Then a fearful image of Itachi appeared in Sasuke's mind, then he felt that sharp machette feeling.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm." Ian deliberated. "I don't know. The greatest thing I suggest is to just wait till his assailants reappeared. In the meantime, you will just have to stay here."


	5. Meeting Vandirochi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and all it's assets just my OCs.

**--**

**Vandirochi Appears**

Nighttime fell. Squad 7 drifted to sleep. While residences of the Ghost Village slept soundly but concerned. In a secret spot, a plan was being developed. In a candle-lit hall, many rogues and assassins were present awaiting orders from their leader, Vandirochi Muoen wearing the same attire style from the prologue. "Lord Vandirochi." A voice called. A messenger nin appeared kneeling before his leige.

"What do you want?" Vandirochi replied in his monotonous tone of voice.

"Ninja from the Village Hidden in Leaves have made it inside the perimeters. Squad 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, their sensai, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and finally Ivan Phantasm." He explained presenting their description cards.

_"Ivan Phantasm." _Vandirochi repeated mentally. He knew fate would bring him and Ivan together again and he knows that Ivan will stop at nothing to make sure he dies. But Vandirochi wasn't going to let their grudge get in his main plan's way. If he persists, he must fight Ivan...and kill him to make sure that he won't be in his way anymore. His teammates, especially Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit won't be able to stop him. Vandirochi placed his hand on his neck. Underneath his clothes was a Curse Mark. Orochimaru gave him a curse seal years after the Ghost Village massacre for unknown reasons. However, it may prove useful afterwards when fighting the most blessed person of the Ghost Dragon, Ivan Phantasm.

"Lord Vandirochi?" The same messenger called.

"I heard what you said." Vandirochi responded, "With the legendary Squad 7 helping probably the most powerful village ever, this will certainly be a great challenge trying to obtain the Ghost Dragon's power. Make sure none of them get in my way..." The messenger took that as the end of his order. "...Wait. However, if some of them happen to get in my way...make sure the only person is Ivan."

"Why Ivan specifically?" The messenger inquired.

"I have my reasons." He answered. "My minions!" All of Vandirochi's minions standed stoically awaitng his command. "Ready yours weapons, and prepare your chakra. The assault on the Ghost Village begins at dawn!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Unfortunately for the Ghost Village, dawn was approaching. The sun emerged and loom over the horizon. When the whole dome of the star rose, you could see the swiftness of the rogue ninja heading to the Chunin Exams Stadium (A/N: Yes, the Ghost Village has a Chunin Exams Stadium just like the Hidden Leaf Village). Wanting to send a big bang warning signal for the residences of the Hidden Shadow Village and a possible messenge to Squad 7, in a triangle-shaped outline, they put kunai knives on the corners with paper bombs on the handles. Then, they left. the approximate detenation time was 5 minutes.

Meanwhile, back at the temple of the Ziukage, Ian, Ivan, and the rest of Squad 7 awakened. Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura walked in to see Ivan just staring out the large window, giving a widespread view of the village. "A lot must be on Ivan's mind." Sakura said.

"Who knew we had another Sasuke on our squad." Naruto stated.

"Shut up, dope." Sasuke spat. Slowly, they walked to Ivan. "Hey, Ivan?" The last member of the Uchiha spoke. Ivan turned his head to look at his squad. "How come you never told us about this?" Naruto asked, cutting to the chase. Ivan's went down, "I don't know. I have neither an explanation or answer on that." He answered. "O...K." Naruto dumbly replied.

"Oh, well, that's all right, Ivan." A half-monotonous voice eased. Kakashi appeared.

"Kakashi-sensai." Naruto said.

"Um, Kakashi-sensai?" Sakura asked. "Hmm?" The silver-haired jonin responded. "What kind of rank is this mission anyway?" The pinkette asked. "Oh, I guess I forgot to mention this is an A+ ranked mission."

"A+?!" Sakura and Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. Saskue was surprised but didn't shout trying retain a cool demaneor. Ivan was expressionless because of the other problem at hand.

"Originally, this was suppose to be a C-ranked mission, however, because we're dealing with an S-class criminal and the other stakes at hand, it's elevated to an A+ rank." Kakashi explained.

"Hey! It doesn't matter!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "It's been awhile since we had this kind of mission. I'd say it's an improvement."

"Naruto...your annoying..."

"Sakura...come up with something new..." Ivan spoked up repeating the same tone Sakura used. He began walking away, but...BOOM! There was an explosion like 15.2 miles from the castle, the Chunin Exams Stadium. Everyone looked out the window to see the smoke showing the location.

"They've attacked!" Kakashi exclaimed bringing out a kunai knife.

"I see." From behind the Ziukage, Ian stated softly. "So, Vandirochi decided to show himself? He'll realize how strong the Ghost Village is. Ivan, sound the alarm and alert the Anbu Black Ops and Jonin of the situation. Kakashi, your other squad member should check out the problem."

"Immediately, Lord Ziukage." Kakashi obliged, bowing, even though he wasn't the Hokage, Ian was still a figure of high-ranking.

"Yes, father." With that, Squad 7 disappeared in puffs of smoke. Ivan appeared on top of the castle where a black bell was stationed. Ian always had a bell somewhere in the Ghost Village in times of distress or danger. This immiediately alerts the shinobi of the village to be prepared and/or assistance s required. Using two ghosts, they formed two rings around and shifted their weight simaltaneously. The long gong of the bell ringed throughout the village. Even walls couldn't block this specific sound. Immediately, cloaked ANBU Black Ops (masks were dim grey with red tiger stripes) encircled Ivan.

"Lord Ivan, the village is under attack." One of them stated the obvious but then added, "Should we go to the location of the explosion or try and find Vandirochi?"

"Vandirochi could be anyplace in this village, so it's best to go to the Chunin Exams Stadium where the explosion occurred." Ivan explained lookng at the smoke over the horizon, "Now go!" He commanded.

"SIR!" With that, the ANBU ninjas disappeared. Ivan still looked on the horizon then the image of Vandirochi appeared with on the sky mentally and recited what he said years ago: _"Why I haven't killed you, you're not worth it." _At that point Ivan balled his hands into fists and clenched them._ "Foolish Ivan, you're too weak and easy to savor the victory." _Now, his knuckles bled but not caring with the rage and vengeance overpowering his conscience. _"You will have to grow stronger to avenge these losses and defeat me." _All of his emotions died with anger, regret, revenge, hatred, and sorrow prevailing. "You're damn right I'll defeat you..." Ivan whispered regaining his conscience and stopped tensing. "I will avenge you, mother." The image of Irene Phantasm replaced Vandirochi. Then Ivan hopped on roofs to the Chunin Exams Stadium.

All the ninja gathered to stadium to see nothing or no one was there. "No one's here." Naruto concluded head looking around the stadium. "Guess it was just a red herring."

"To elude us away from Vandirochi." Kakashi finished. Then he sensed something. "No wait! Someone's here!" the sliver-haired jonin alerted putting his guard up. The others prepared as well. Black wind appeared on the edge of the encirclement of the stadium and Vandirochi appeared.

"If it isn't the famous Squad 7 of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Vandirochi stated. "And Kakashi Hatake, the legendary Copy Ninja." Kakashi's description was the only one he said. _"Sasuke Uchiha, the remaining survivor of the Uchiha clan killed by Itachi Uchiha, his brother. Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit and a descendant of the Fourth Hokage." _Not knowing much about the pink-haired kunoichi, he didn't say anything about Sakura.

"That's that Vandirochi the First Ziukage and Ivan walking about, Kakashi-sensai?" Sakura asked. "He doesn't look it." Sasuke said. "True, Sasuke, but underestimate him. He has power pratically stronger than the Three Legendary Sannin with his standards." Kakashi explained. "So, you finally decided to show after all these years, Vandirochi?" The obvious leader of the ANBUs chastised. "Well, now, you go another month because this will be your last day to walk among humanity."

Vandirochi just stared monotonously and chuckled. "You're all fools." He replied. "And you've got it backwards. This will the Ghost Village's last day. Once I obtained the sublimal powers of the Ghost Dragon, no one can stop me."

"You've lost it! The Ghost Dragon is just like a tailed beast, you can't control or harness it's chakra. It's suicidal!" Kakashi explained. "On the contrary, Kakashi..." Vandirochi then disappeared form the edge to 20 metes away from them on the ground, "...it's a wonder how jutsus can bend the laws of physics. I've developed a forbidden jutsu capable to harness it's strength."

"Just like a rouge! You're worse Orochimaru or even the Akatsuki!" Another ANBU cried out. "I'll accept that as a sideways compliment." Vandirouchi said. Before he could take a step further. A breeze brewed. The white-haired easily identified the entity behind him. "It's been a long time, hasn't it..." He started. "Ivan Phantasm." Ivan appeared behind with rage in those certain, aforementioned eyes.

"Vandirouchi Muoen..." Using his jutsu, Ivan's arm become dark as blackened darkness could be and his fingers become claws, ready to use them to rip his insides. "Ivan, stay back!" Another, older voice commanded. Ian, the First Ziukage appeared beside his son.

"Father?!"

"Kakashi, we've discovered more intruders throughout the vicinity of the tower. You need to take th ANBU members and get there to exterminate them." Ian commanded. "All right." Kakashi obliged with a slight nod. With that, the ANBU disappeared. "Ivan, come on!" The silver-haired jonin ordered.

"No. I'm..." Ivan began to protest but his father spoke, "Listen to your sensai, Ivan. I'll take care of him."

_"But I'm the one who's going to destroy him. You'll just stalling..." _

"Ivan, hurry up!" Naruto yelled getting impatient. They all disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two Shinobi had a facedown.

**Author's Note**

Why is it taking so long to get these chapters done?

I. Laziness, constant laziness is also reliquishing my time. School is a major pain in the butt and very agitating and I get tired and/or I just be plain lazy and not even type at all. Which brings me to the third reason:

II. My urge to type and complete my stories always diminishes and fades away once I plant my butt in the chair. And when I start typing, the aforementioned feeling makes the typing boring and I stop.

III. I have four stories in progess and I want to keep considerable amounts of chapters uploaded. I'm also getting ahead of the game typing upcoming stories' chapters, but the last three reasons prevent this.

So, those are the four reasons to why hiatuses plague my stories all the time. Does it make sense? If it does, I hope you'll understand. For those who don't, too bad. Also, review, people. Some people may be reading without reviewing (even I do that) but then when people don't review my stories it makes me assume, no one is reviewing my work. So, just review. That's all I have to say.


	6. Hearts Stopping

**Hearts Stopping, Bodies Dropping, and Chakra's Rolling**

(A/N: Title sucks, don't remind me)

The two Shinobi just leered at each other. The wind brewing making loose clothing flow. The silence was stopped when Vandirochi spoke, "Now why did you send Ivan away?" He shook his head disapprovingly at the Kage's previous action, "It's only fate that we fight each other. Why delay the inevitable?" The father of said Ivan look was never deterred or change: he still had that expressionless glare that actually screamed his loathsomeness to Vandirochi. "Sometimes destiny can be defied. I want to save the Ivan trouble of such a dangerous feat. Besides, _if_ I die," He put emphasis on the 'if' as a certain criteria came with it, "I'll know I'll be taking you with me and saving the village I solely love."

Vandirochi chuckled vindictively, "You may be young but you are naïve as a senile, old cricket." Ian smiled removing his Kage hat, then, came to Zuikage robes revealing a grey cape with black outlines (A/N: Think Akatsuki capes). "You odious wretch. The wicked always receive justice. The judge only fate knows." Ian said prophetically. Vandirochi snarled and then charged at the Shodai Ziukage saying, "I sure as hell know that it isn't you!" A kunai flew out of his sleeve and into his hand and jabbed it to Ian. A small, solid black petal-like shield blocked it a clang. Ian smirked, "You of all people should know that I do Ziuogakure (Ghost Village/Hidden Shadow Village) Ninjutsu the best."

"Exactly…" He whispered slyly as a clone appeared behind Ian but black spikes flew from his cape nailing both Vandirochis. The clone disappeared in smoke while the real Vandirochi used Substitution. The spikes wound hitting a log. Ian's eyes shifted left and right to try and visibly located the traitor. He pulled out a kunai. He swiftly turned behind him and clashed with Vandirochi's own knife. Ian suddenly drifted away with black wind. _"Of course. I almost forgot the heights of Ian's ability which makes him a strong and powerful Zuikage. His ability to combine genjutsu with ninjutsu. A tough ability to defeat indeed. I wonder if he's going to pass that down to Ivan? If so, I must kill him before that happens." _

He sensed him and jumped dodging a multiple black blades. Vandirochi made hand signs, "Fire Style: Blazing Glory Jutsu!" Vandirochi's stomach become very pudgy. Opening his mouth wide, he released an ocean's worth of flames. Ian just stood their and the flames blasted and covered the ground of Ziuo's Chunin Exams Stadium. The fiery wicks on top disappearing along with smoke from the grass. Suddenly, black spikes flew out clearing out the flames because of overpowering winds. They connected but hitting a substitution. _"Coward." _Ian physiologically spat. Ian concentrated his chakra. Then made hand signs. Then he a felt a tremor. He looked behind to see Vandiochi with blue chakra engulfing his hand. "Earth Style: Bottomless Fissure Jutsu!" Vandirochi grabbed the ground and tried to split it. A fault line passed Ian. The traitorous of the two tried to pull it apart but did it gradually as he didn't have that much of great strength.

Ian became weary and wondered , _"Why perform a jutsu that you can't even carry it out?" _Then he sensed something peculiar. Again, he turned around to see a Kage Bushin. "What the devil?!" He exclaimed. What was Vandirochi doing? The shadow clone unleashed Blazing Glory Jutsu into the crack. The First Zuikage jumped. The real Vandirochi pulled open the fissure. _"His struggling was a con!" _Ian realized. And out of bad timing, more shadow clones punched into the flaming fissure. "Even thought being a Kage, you still fell for a simple trick." Vandirochi said beginning to close the widen plates so that the father would perish in untimely death. The Kage wasn't going down that easily. Remembering his chakra was still ready from that hand sign he made earlier, he unleashed a different technique. "Phantasmal Punishment!" From the crack, some weird purple, black, blue mass quickly seeped out. "What kind of genjutsu is this?" Vandirochi thought aloud. The mass then exploded over the stadium and disappeared with black ghostly barbs sticking from all directions (think Sasori's Iron Sand World Law).

-------------------

Ivan ghost claws slashed open a rouge's chest killing him. Team 7 had dispersed to take care of the many other points of the Shadow Village. He really mad. His father denied him a chance to annihilate Vandirochi himself and that these disgraceful ninja had the audacity to charge in on his village. He was going to make them all pay. Another ninja appeared in the air making hand signs but when abruptly stopped. Ivan's arm become a black pillar stabbed the rogue ninja. "So…quick…" He groaned taking in his last breaths. Ivan currently at the base of the Ghost Dragon Tower guarding the only entrance to the scared grounds. There was a really positive aspect with those feral eye transformation of Ivan. It increases his predatory senses and alerts with to danger so he take immediate action. He it was also helping him here. Any sneak attacks or sly attempts to go in the castle were futile. Over 100 dead bodies caused by Ivan alone were scattered around the vicinity. Now, he detected more groups of ninja coming westward. Ivan made a two-finger sign and his body was engulf by a flowing, translucent aura. He phased through the ground awaiting the said parties to initiate a sneak attack.

----------------

Ian climbed out of the fissure panting heavily. That technique took some out of him. He looked around to located Vandirochi. A radiated yet reckless maneuver like that could hit anything. Vandirochi had a good distance from him but was immobilized. A bard had struck his arm going straight through it. But some spikes secluded him any, so for the time being, he was safe. _"An awesome technique," _He thought straining from the pain inflicted on his arm, _"and it came so quick! I had no time to…make a substitution or a shadow clone. Now, how I am going to get of this predicament?" _Vandirochi made a two-finger hand sign and held out his hand. Wind current picked up and the gust started to form a large shuriken. "Wind Style: Windmill Shuriken." The shuriken of pure air and velocity can rip through the spikes with no stress and slash up the target effortlessly. _"DIE!" _

**Author's Note**

Here are excuses to my longer-than-usual hiatuses.

1) A got a new modem for the PC but something happened and the thing had to be restored and a lot of other things that I never paid attention to. This also lost of the memory that it usually had meaning all passages/stories in the making were deleted and have to rewrite them.

2) Phone line went bust recently. No phone line means no access to the Internet. I really need to get a laptop.

3) Laziness, schoolwork, and all that jazz.

I'm going to focus on this story more. So, that means my other two stories will have to be waited on before I can get chapters up. This story's going to be a step up. In my hiatus, ideas flowed through my mind. A touch of Japanese aspect (but this is a Japanese anime so that was natural) will be featured so expect it to get better.


	7. Death of a Ziukage

**Death of a Ziukage **

Vandirochi threw the accurate wind shuriken with his good arm. It spun like a buzz saw as it slashed through the spikes putting up a good wind current that caught Ian's attention. As soon as he turned around, the shuriken ripped him in two as it was too fast for a counter. Vandirochi smiled cynically. He finally killed that annoying Zuikage. But then he noticed, his ninjutsu didn't disperse! Then a black blade appeared close to his neck in a threatening manner. "Your jutsu speed has gotten sluggish." Commented Ian standing on a spike behind Vandirochi. "Ghost Clone, am I right?" the rouge interrogated. "Too bad," Ian spoke, "You've come such a long way to capture the secrets of the Ghost Dragon only to wound up dead in the first phase. Goodbye, Vandirochi." He raised his transformed arm ready to slash open traitor.

Vandirochi was pondering what to do in this desperate situation in such short time. He couldn't make a substitution or a shadow clone because of his stabbed arm. Couldn't use an escape genjutsu because that required both hands. Out of desperation, he pulled his left arm. He felt excruciating pain. He finally jumped out of the blade's way screaming in pain. Ian saw the results, he tore his own arm off! Blood smeared the end of the sleeve and some droplets oozing out. The First Zuikage was shocked himself. A wild last ditch effort was inconceivable! Ian thought it was vain. Vandirochi would die from blood loss gradually. "Careless, aren't we?" Ian said as the spikes starting to flow eerily and disintegrate. Vandirochi was still growling from the nerve-blasting action. He twisted the blood-sodden sleeve like if he was wringing it to help prevent too much blood loss.

"My last technique really took you aback, didn't it? Something I learned over the years myself. Like most of my jutsus, I can combine genjutsu with ninjutsu. The mass that came out of the fissure was suppose to drown you in a phantasmal pit of despair, but to throw you off guard I use a Ghost Reformation jutsu that transformed the mass into those spikes." He made two finger hand sign. Vandirochi, seeing this, jumped to away but was immobilized by the shadows of ghosts swimming on his body. They spread across his body positioning in a manner similar to the Nara Clan's Shadow Neck Bind only the ghosts opened their mouth revealing sharp triangular canines. One was positioned on his neck, two on each arm (except his left arm, they were on his shoulder and upper rib cage) and leg, and ghostly tails wrapping around his abdomen. "Those seemingly absent ghosts will clamp on the muscle and joints that allow basic movement. The tails put pressure of your respiratory, circulatory, and digestive systems. The final ghosts, which mouth is around your neck will cut off your trachea and esophagus. Well my fists ball up together, they'll chomp on those vital points, killing you." he explained clapping his hands together.

The ghosts started to squirm a little bit making things tight for Vandirochi. "Time for you to die." Ian stated beginning to ball his fist together. At an unexpected twist of fate, a shadow clone appeared meters behind Ian with an open scroll and in a puff of smoke, launched numerous kunai in in five seconds. The clone made a hand sign which combined them all enlarging their bulk. Completely oblivious, Ian was jabbed with kunai knives from behind and some emerging from the front. Blood drenched the blades and dripped to the ground. "Wha-what…?" Ian replied in disbelief. His grip then unwillingly let go. He strained to keep it up so that he could finish the Ghost Strangulate Technique. But things seem somewhat futile. He coughed up blood making it slide from the corners of his mouth. He was forcefully relaxed, unable to keep up the jutsu. Vandirochi fell to the ground coughing and gasping for breath.

Ian starting to choke on his blood and lack of oxygen. Vandirochi started to chuckle, "Look at this, in the end you let your guard down. That cost you greatly." Unable to keep standing, Ian fell to his knees and propped himself up with his arms, "How did you…?" Ian's life energy started to fade away, he could finish his inquiry. "Before you used that jutsu. I made a Shadow Clone. I didn't expect it survive but it did. When you let your guard with that suffocation technique, he struck. I have this mastery of illusive kunai. You felt everything else." Vandirochi explained. "Curse you…This means…" He managed to say but coughed. Yet, he continued to speak, "…that you no longer have any remorse or respect for your former village. You've now…assassinated its leader." Ian admitted that Death 's Door was approaching him, "But…if you think that this prestigious ability of min is gone forever…You're mistaken. I spent all night teaching Ivan thus ability." Vandirochi snarled at this revelation. Too little too late. Ian leaned back. The pain become unbearable. As the gashes leaked more blood out. He hoped that this would end soon.

"I will be looking forward to the day that Ivan will avenge the family name. Your sins will be atoned, Vandirochi. As long as Ivan is still living, the hope that Ziuogakure will still be standing is…alive. I'm sure…Ka…kashi will ensure…this…Farewell, Vandirochi…I look forward to…the…day that we meet again…in the afterlife." He smiled for the last time in the living as he slowly fell back down. _"As long as the future of the Ghost Village is prosperous, the Spirit of Darkness _(1) _shall live on…in all of us." _The Zuikage said his last words as he fell back to the ground dead.

**Author's Note**

(1) The Spirit of Darkness is their version of Konoha's Will of Fire.


	8. Hidden Anger Unleashed

**Beginning Author Notes**

Here's the next chapter. I believe it is the short chapter on the story so far. My chapters will get longer as the more action-y part of the stories is coming soon.

**Hidden Anger Unleashed**

Ivan retracted swishy spikes from the bodies of more rouges. He turned around to face the ebony tower and looked at the stone tablet just above the entrance. It had an ancient carving of the Ghost Dragon with kanji symbols under the picture. He stated at the slab for a couple of seconds. Then, a crack appeared on the stone. Ivan raised a curious eyebrow. _"That's got to be an omen." _The son of the Ziukage contemplated on what mischief was occurring to make the Ghost Dragon's tablet crack. A possibility appeared in his mind that made him gasp in shock, _"No…He can't be!" _Ivan immediately jumped on the buildings, not caring that he was leaving the tower unguarded. He went very fast to Ghost Village's Chunin Exams Stadium. The 14-year-old jumped onto the ceiling ledge to see what he didn't want to see. His father, on the ground, dead. He scanned the area more and located the nub of all his hatred, Vandirochi. He was sitting on the ground while one of medical ninja was reattaching his arm. The black spiky-haired Genin gritted his teeth and tried to stifle an animalistic growl. "The audacity of him." He snarled in fury. Uncontrollably, his arm became a long scythe and beheaded the white-haired missing-nin's medical ninja. The older male looked up in distress as the younger male retracted the scythe. He had a look of abnormal bloodlust which scared him.

Ivan jumped down from the ledge next to his now deceased father. "Van…dir…o…chi." He emphasized his name in pure detestation at his ex-mentor. A weird, black chakra aura started seeping out of him. Vandirochi at the black-clad ninja with a blank look on his face. _"That chakra…that's not any of the elemental chakra I know. Whatever it is, it's very dark." _Vandirochi pondered about the out of the ordinary activity happening before him. He also noted that his Ghost Dragon eyes' color was now white and the irises were sea green (shaped like perfect circles instead of ovals) with slit and feral pupils. His teeth, more prominently his incisors and canines, were large and razor-sharper. His eyes were glaring daggers at him that would've killed him if looks could kill. Then, another extraordinary thing happened, the face of the ferocious Ghost Dragon sent Vandirochi into insanity. "NO! STOP! Get away from me!" Vandirochi pleaded fearfully. Ivan stood up as his arm became a dagger, "Don't worry, this'll only hurt for eternity." Ivan spoke menacingly advancing forward. The tables looked like they've turned, Vandirochi was now the one should be scared. Ivan was stopped in his tracks by kunai. Evidently, his followers appeared.

"Lord Vandirochi!" One of them called out. The transformed genin eyes tensed with redness and growled savagely. In one quick movement, he slashed all of the traitor's followers in half and tearing up some of the ground and wall. Taking the opportunity, Vandirochi disappeared in a puff of smoke. He growled in frustration and roared into the darkening skies of the Village Hidden in the Shadows. 


	9. Proposition

**Proposition **

The skies darkened as the greatest omen has struck the Ghost Village, the death of the First Zuikage. Many council members including Team Seven loomed over the dead body of Ian Phantasm. Ivan was hit hard the most. Ian was not only the Zuikage of his homeland but his father. It was only natural that he would be grieve-stricken but he was a Shinobi and won't break the code and cry. Besides, he had too much of a badass reputation to cry. After the shocking revelation if the Zuikage, a funeral was planned and, willingly, most (if not, all) of the village were going to attend. Ivan was at the Zuikage Temple changing into his black funeral outfit. He still had his cape, his pants and shoes were black, and he had a V-neck black shirt. The 13-year-old sighed and walked out the temple accompanied by all of the council members wearing similar funeral apparel.

The funeral was taking place at the outside summit of the Ghost Dragon Tower. Residents more close to Ian were present at the top while others and/or villagers were on the ground at the base of the tower. Ivan was at the top, but Team Seven was reduced to the base. The funeral began and so did the rain. "We are gathered here today to for the funeral of this village's Ziukage, Ian Phantasm." Said Elder Hujou Kuyikoh. The sayings were said and, now, attendants at the summit were placing black roses at the desk in front of Ian's casket. Each row, one-by-one, placed the flower there. Ivan, being the only living family member, placed a whole bouquet of black roses on the head of the casket. Everything came and went as the rain stopped at the same time as the funeral. Ivan was officially the last living member of the Phantasm Family, all killed by Vandirochi in his two attempted massacres. That criminal was the root of all sorrow and hatred built up inside Ziuogakure. Ivan was the avenger and he needed to stop this with or without his squad's help.

Squad 7 was now back at the Zuikage Temple and Naruto and Ivan were the only two in the main foyer. "Hey, Ivan." Naruto said. "Hmm?" Ivan replied nonchalantly. His countenance never changed; half-eyed and full of sorrow. "I just wanna let you know that I'm sorry that your whole family is now dead." The blond ninja continued. "Thanks, Naruto, but you don't have to be sorry." Ivan appreciated Naruto's concern, "It's all Vandirochi's fault, he's the one who should be sorry." The 12-year-old blond only nodded in responded. Ivan was about to say something else but an old woman's voice piped in, "Ivan…" Ivan's attention was now on Elder Suzume Jasidue, "Me and Hujou require your presence in our meeting room." The onyx, spiky-haired Shinobi gave no response but only stood up and followed one of the elders in the council. "See you, Naruto." Ivan stated as left from Naruto's vision when the door closed. Once they arrived, Ivan sat himself on the couch the faced Hujou and Suzume. "Ivan, you know that the Ghost Village is in a crisis. Vandirochi is still alive and only a faction of his armada has been wiped out." Hujou summarized some of the crisis at hand. "It's likely he'll attack again, but this time he'll go straight to the tower. Plus, our defenses are weakening with each attack and a lot of ninja have been lost in this war including your father." Suzume continued to explain the crisis. "Which brings us to our next subject," The male elder beamed as he leaned forward eyeing the last Phantasm intently, "Because Ian is dead, we are without a Zuikage. So, we've selected you to be the Second Zuikage."

Ivan was taken aback to hear. "Wha-what? What are saying? Why me?" Ivan stammered to question with his sea green eyes wide. "Who'd be better to take the role of the Shodai Zuiakage than his son. Ivan, you are a capable leader to take Ian's place. You'd probably be better of a Kage than him." Suzume explained. "Heed what Suzume is telling you, boy. With no leader, more enemies could flood in when this massacre is over with." Hujou added in agreement. Ivan was still silent and attentive to the elder's statements. "You don't have to answer now, but please put this in great consideration, Ivan." The Shinobi of the subject stood and walked to the door, "I'll think about it." He said as he closed the door behind him.


	10. Armegeddon Begins

****

Beginning Author Notes

Another short chapter, but as of this chapter, the best part of the story begins.

****

Armageddon Begins: Ivan Confronts Vandirochi

It was now 5:00 am in the Ghost Village. Usually, at this time the darker night sky would become lighter but in the Ghost Village, the sky would dark until 9:00 and the sun will be fully risen at 11:30. That's what would happen in the Land of Darkness. Night would be longer than day. But aside from that, it is just as habitable as the Leaf Village. Ivan was probably the only resident awake. He watching the dark village as Vandirochi could strike at any time. Hey, somebody has to watch the village. He was also thinking about the recent proposition he received.

__

"Ivan, you are a capable leader to take Ian's place."

__

"With no leader, more enemies could flood in when this massacre is over with."

"…Please put this in great consideration, Ivan."

Ivan loved this village with all his heart and becoming Ziukage would publicize his love. But, hr put aside the proposition for the more important matter. The next time Vandirochi would attack, he would head straight to the tower. All of his remaining forces will be around that focal point. Ivan went back to his own room. Naruto was sleeping in his large moonlit room in a sleeping bag. The blond Jinchuriki was snoring noisily and was sprawled out of his sleeping bag. While he was removing his funeral clothing, Ivan was being quiet so he would not disturb his slumber. He put on his regular attire; black shirt, grey pants and shoes. He gave Naruto one last look, hoping him and his team would be safe, and jumped out of the building.

The sounds of shoes crushing on the ground was heard. Many. Like a hundred, or even a thousand. Vandirochi stopped on the foot of a cliff overlooking the black, moonlit Ghost Village. He had is sights set on the Ghost Dragon Tower, and, from his cloak sleeve, he pulled out the scroll that held the special jutsu to seal the Ghost Dragon. "Now, the final phase; the fall of the Ghost Village." The white-haired ninja leader said softly. The front of line of Vandirochi's army pulled out kunai knives with paper bombs attached to the end. "Lord Vandirochi?" One of them requested for the command. "No, not yet." He replied. That made them stow them away, "We'll have the element of surprise in our hands." He made a hand signal that made all of his minions disappear. They began to positions themselves around the Ghost Dragon Tower.

Vandirochi appeared in front of the entrance to the tower. He concentrated his chakra as the doors creaked open allowing access. He turned to his minions for one last command, "Don't let anything in at all costs." He walked in, doors closing behind him. The room instantly become dark again. The eerie silence filled the first floor. The darkness on the first floor prevented robbers from finding their way to the 3rd floor, which had the seal of the Ghost Dragon. However, since Vandirochi had former allegiance to the village, he knew his way out. The S-class criminal started to walk, footsteps being the only sound. The echoes creaked with each step. He found the staircase to the second floor which he climbed up. The room was now lit up more because of windows now present. So, now, the second set of stairs was apparent. "Don't take another step." A threateningly voice demanded.

Vandirochi turned around to see Ivan, arms crossed and eyes activated. "I should've known you would be the first here." The missing-nin said. "Vandirochi Muoen, everything ends today. Only one of us will leave alive." Ivan stated with fire in his eyes. Vandirochi shrugged his shoulders and stated, "I already knew our ultimate bout was inevitable." Vandirochi got into a fighting position, "So, let's get this started!" Ivan got into a fighting position, too. "You're going down! The student will surpass the master!"

****

Ending Author Notes

As of this chapter, the story will be entitled 'Rise of the Ghost Village'. The title was changed to fit the successors of this story's title.


	11. How It All Started

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters, but I own this story.

**How It All Started**

Ivan charged at Vandirochi. His trademarked jutsu transformed gave him black arms and claws. Vandirochi, simply, threw shuriken at him, which he easily blocked. "You'll have to do better than that!" The black-haired ninja exclaimed. He was going to slash open the other male but was stopped in his tracks by a water clone. The water clone grasped Ivan's neck, disrupting his jutsu. "You are still weak. You're falling to my weakest of abilities." Vandirochi made hand signs in rapid succession. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." The water clone suffocating Ivan exploded and transformed into a water dragon. Holding Ivan in his jaws, it flew into the wall hard. Water splashed on the hard floor and so did Ivan. He was coughing for air. "Water Prison Jutsu." The water around Ivan formed an orbicular cage. "That should keep you occupied till everything is done."

"Don't think this is over yet." His voice came in from a different direction. The rouge ninja turned around and was faced with thousands of black pillars that poked into his body. Ivan's ghost clone inside the water prison disappeared. The black pillars slammed Vandirochi into the wall but disappeared a puff of smoke. _"Shadow Clone, huh?" _Ivan thought. His presence was hidden in the darkness of the room. Vandirochi appeared trying to hide as well. _"The kid learned a few new tricks. Maybe he's not weak anymore." _Vandirochi thought, _"but still, killing off the last of the Phantasm Family will be a sweet revenge after what the village did to me."_

**Flashback**

Vandirochi, clad in his old apparel, held kunai knives in his hands. He was concentrating on something. "Watch carefully, Ivan." He said to younger Ivan. They were doing target practice but they targets were concealed in darkness. From the loose clothing he wore, black ghosts came out. Vandirochi was concentrating his chakra on the ghosts, without visual aid, to find the targets. Ivan was watching his mentor intently. Vandirochi threw the knives, phasing through the ghosts and came into contact with something. Ivan looked at everything and saw that Vanirochi hit all the blind spots. "You hit them all." He announced softly. "The objective is to using your ghosts and chakra to discovered hidden things. It's best to try it without your eyes because situations like this can arise." The white-haired male explained.

"I got it." Ivan stated holding up his own knives, "Now, it's my turn." Ivan was just about to reproduced the same technique until a Shadow Village Anbu officer appeared. "Vandirochi, Lord Ziukage requests your presence." Ivan face turned to an annoyed expression. "We'll continue this lesson later, Ivan." "OK…" He replied with disappointment. The older two disappeared, leaving the young Phantasm alone.

Vandirochi arrived at Ziukage Temple and walked in the Ziukage room. "Yes, Lord Ziukage?" The soon-to-be rouge said. "I'm assigning you an C-class mission. You are to go to town 50 miles away from the village and investigate a miraculous robbery. Find the thief and bring him back here for justice. Leave as soon as you can." Vandirochi nodded and left the room and the building. He got prepared with usual equipment and went outside the gate. After like an hour of walking, the man arrived at an eerily quiet town. The wind howled to accommodate the situation. Unaffected, he kept walking until he reached a cottage. "So, this is the place that was robbed. Looks empty." He wondered.

A crash was heard from inside, prompting the mentor run inside. "Hello?" He called worriedly. No answer…complete silence. "Where are the victims? The culprit? This is a miraculous robbery." He sensed something odd. Pulling out a kunai knife, he clashed with a swordsman's sword, "Are you the robber?" "No, I'm an accomplice." The sound of shoes running from inside the building was heard. "Oh, no you don't." The jonin flipped, throwing the swordsman into the fleeing group. Assuming the victims weren't present, he made hand signs. "Fire Style: Pyro Arrow!" From his mouth, a large flaming arrow discharged and hit its target. The house also started to catch fire, and the white-haired jonin evacuated the house.

Once outside, more accomplices appeared and charge at him. "_Annoyances." _He pulled out a scroll and opened it. Many shuriken flew out and ripped everyone in two. One final wave came out and Vandirochi used the Shadow Clone Jutsu and beat all of them into a bloody pulp. He deliberately kept one alive for questioning. "Since you're just an accomplice, where's your leader?" "He left the premises. We were hired to kill anyone who came for investigating." "Where are the victims?" "With him." "So, where is he?" "On the outskirts of town." With all questions answered, Vandirochi jumped from building to building to reach his destination. He stopped by landing on a tree branch that loomed over the burglar, unconscious family of three, and other assistants with a horse carriage.

The assistants were loading jewels and money from bags onto the carrier. _"Looks like they had more than one heist." _Vandirochi thought. He held up a kunai and threw it cutting the reigns of the horse. "Fire Style: Blazing Glory Jutsu!" He breathed fire onto the carriage, burning the money stored inside and scaring the horse away. "That's as far as you go." He warned. The leader held a kunai knife with a paper bomb over the innocent family. "Any closer and the family suffers." The leader cautioned. A Shadow Clone punched him the gut, spitting up blood. "Wind Style: Hammering Tornado!" The arm of the clone clung onto a forming twister. The slammed it like a hammer on the rouges, crushing the accomplices and calming the flaming carrier. "Now, to take you to the authorities." The leader stayed silent. Vandirochi checked out his pulse. None. He died because of just that punch. "Didn't mean to kill him. Lord Ian will probably take him dead still." He thought aloud, shadow clone disappearing. He began to walk away. Suddenly, realization hit him. "The family!" He rushed back toward the sight, and discovered the family was gone. He sighed in relief, _"Well, at least I know they're safe."_

More hours passed as Vandirochi reappeared with the deceased robber in tow. Though skeptical, Ian still accepted the dead body and rewarded Vandirochi. Another day passed. Vandirochi was requested by one of the elders to help around the council lodge. Ivan, of course, was irritated as he wanted to keep learning the Land of Darkness's trademark jutsus. Anyway, Vandirochi passed by the door of a meeting hall. A second later his name was spoken. Out of curiosity, Vandirochi eavesdropped on the conversation that would change everything. "The autopsy reported the family was killed by a weapon summoning and the scroll recovered at the scene belonged to Vandirochi Muoen. Also, witnesses claimed to have seen Vandirochi use a fire jutsu on the victims' neighbors and house of the victims of burglary." The said character's eyes widen in shock, but kept hearing things. "He should be punished for his actions of treason." Another voiced bellowed persuasively. "No, we should get his side of the story before we act. He could be framed for all we know." That was Ian's voice that made the white-haired jonin become more relaxed. "Even so, some measures must be taken. We can't assign him on anymore missions and cancel his advancement to Anbu for the time being." Elder Hujou's voice was heard. "Lastly, we get the interrogation squad to further investigate." Elder Suzume's voice concluded.

The male collapsed onto the floor in disbelief and shock. All that evidence pointing toward him could put his in jail for a long time even though he was innocent. He felt like he was on the brink of loosing it.

**Flashback End**

Vandirochi clenched his fist in anger. That was the very reason why he betrayed his village and became a rouge. He traveled to different nations and learned some their techniques. He plotted his revenge and learned that particular sealing jutsu, and gathered a small-medium armada. Pitch-black weapons rained from the roof toward Vandirochi. "Hammering Tornado!" A tornado formed on his arm and blew away all the weapons. The cause a loud crash onto the metallic floor. They faded revealing that they actually ghosts. Ivan jumped away from his hiding spot. "Ghost Clone Jutsu!" The ghosts from his cape from identical, solid copies of himself. The white-haired criminal knew that this wouldn't be easy.


	12. Curse Seal Awakens

**Curse Seal Awakens **

"_Where is he?" _Vandirochi thought. More flying black spikes came his way, but the rogue simply dodged them all. _"These black spikes and dark ceiling conceals his presence," _Vandirochi started making hand signs, _"If that's the case. I'll shed some light!" _"Ninja Art: Shining Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Three large, metallic gold shuriken appeared in his arms. Ivan retorted by sending a barrage of ghost shuriken. Not wanting to waste his technique, Vandirochi dodged them all. After he evaded the last one, he threw his light shuriken. Ivan saw them coming and jumped to a new dark area. But the special ninja tools exploded into blinding light. The younger Shinobi used his cape to shield his eyes. Vandirochi smirked as he spotted his former apprentice and made hand signs. "Water Style: Clinging Grand Whirlpool!" A scarcely leaking water pipe exploded into a vast water supply. Ivan gazed in shock as he tried to sidestep the raging waves.

Vandirochi extended his left arm and the water formed a funnel around it. The black-haired prodigy decided to keep moving to avoid his attack and then counterattack. However, when he began to move he slipped on fell backwards. "The water!" He exclaimed as he fell. The floor's sleek design and the wave's wetness made everything real slippery. He then saw Vandirochi's jutsu hammer down on him with incredible force.

Vanidirochi smirked at his work. Being a ronin, a wandering ninja, had its work. Unlike regular ronin, his jutsu was 100 percent pure and grade-A. He heard Ivan cough up some of the water. His clothes were heavy and damp. Vandirochi appeared in front of Ivan and grabbed his hair. The white-haired rogue kneed him in his mouth with blood splattering. He fell back harshly. "You may have grown, but enough to defeat me," He said as he began to walk to final floor. "Where are you going?" Ivan asked exhausted, "This isn't over by a long shot!" Just then, a ghost clone elbowed Vandirochi in the gut. That drawn up his own blood. "I'm not giving up till you're long dead." He announced determinedly and made hand signs. "Ninja Art: Hidden Shadow Jutsu!" The vicinity became clouded with black clouds. Now, Vandirochi was unable to see.

"_I don't believe it!" _Vandirochi mentally screamed, _"He's turned the tables." _The missing-nin was about to make more light shuriken, but he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Whatever Ivan did, he slashed Vandirochi's chest, undoubtedly bleeding. He screamed in pain as smaller, yet still lethal, cuts were inflicted on him. "What's the matter, Vandirochi?" Ivan taunted as he and his ghost clones continued to physically assault him, "Can't take the heat?" Finishing his statement, Ivan delivered harsh punches and kicks. He back flipped so that one of his clones used the Ghost Reformation Jutsu. Vandirochi had been caught in the grip of a large hand. The white-haired traitor was hoisted in the air and slammed into the ground. The curse seal implemented on Vandirochi throbbed in pain. _"It looks I didn't give Ivan enough credit." _Vandirochi thought as he continued to get his beating, _"but I've come so far. I won't lose!" _The curse seal was throbbing uncontrollably.

Ivan's ghost clones performed the Ghost Imprisonment Jutsu. Whilst doing that, black chakra surrounded Ivan's arm, turning it in the shape of a dragon, similar to the shape of the Ghost Dragon. "Ghost Dragon Arm!" Ivan shouted as he charged at Vandirochi. The curse seal glowed orange. _"I sense the hatred inside you." _Orochimaru's eerie voice chuckled. _"Then this should be of use." _The mark spread across his whole body, also beginning a transformation. _"Orochimaru….thank you." _He psychologically thanked the snake sannin while his eyes his eyes became black with animalistic characteristics. "DIE!!" The black-haired ninja jabbed his jutsu into the orbicular cage. An explosion shrouded the results in mystery.

**Author Notes**

That took a long time to make! I am proud that this story's ending is closing in. That will be done in probably the span of the two-four weeks, heck, maybe next week. School is out for the summer (Thank God), and me writing stories and chapters on paper when I'm bored and don't feel like getting on the computer is my new method. So, things will get done quicker. That's all I have to say. Later!


	13. An Unknown Power

**An Unknown Power**

"DIE!!" Ivan jabbed his jutsu into the orbicular cage. The impact had made a an explosion, covering the area in non-toxic smoke. The young Shinobi smirked triumphantly assuming he delivered a lethal blow. He felt his palm against Vandirochi's chest, but what confused him was that something was holding his wrist. The smoke was just about clear and Ivan could figure out a little bit of what happened. The Ghost Imprisonment Jutsu had worn off because he could see his former tutor's outline. But something happened that made him gape in shock: Wings sprouted out of his back, similar to a bat's wing and he could sense the wave of bloodlust gazing at him. _"No way." _He thought fearing the worst. The smoke clear and so were the results. The 14-year-old's eyes widened, literally to the size of quarters. The entity in front of him didn't look like Vandirochi, well…somewhat.

A pair of black eyes with midnight blue irises met his eyes. His face wasn't the Caucasian-like color it used to be, it was slate grey. His hair had also change; instead of it being snow white, it was now a light brownish color. Ivan's shock dispersed enough for his eyes to wander to his right arm. The transformed missing-nin's left arm caught the Ghost Dragon Arm by the wrist. The technique was dispelling slowly to nothing. No blood was pouring into Ivan hand. He missed contact by a mere centimeter. A 'humph' was heard and the next thing Ivan was that a superhuman punch from Vandirochi's right arm sent him flying, along with some blood. Vandirochi's eyes move toward his arm, looking at it as if it was weapon and he just murdered someone. He chuckled evilly and balled in his fist, surprise that even _he _didn't know his own strength.

He heard a couple of groans in pain and coughs. Ivan had his hand on his stomach, teeth gritting in pain, _"That hurt…so much!"_ He found the strength to stand and was consumed by that same paralyzing shock. He could see the full transformation of Vandirochi. His face was already confirmed, and he was right about the bat wings; the color was slate grey just like the little amount of skin he could see. His nails were longer and sharper. His robe was split down the middle to reveal in his black vest that Jonins wear along with black pants. "What happened to you?" Ivan inquired. Vandirochi, believe or not, was wondering the same thing but he gave Ivan this response, "A gift from Orochimaru." Ivan growled at the mention of the snake sannin's name. Even since the incident with him during the Chunin Exams, he fostered the same hatred Naruto had. If he ever crossed the line with either village, he would not hesitate to demolish him.

"You look even uglier than before." He spat making Vandirochi's eyes tighten, "But, I don't care if you're looks changed, I'll still kill you." Ivan charged at the transformed ninja he target. He took out a kunai knife from his pouch and attempted to stab him. He did stab him, but only the wing that blocked it. Ivan felt his feet come off the ground throwing him into the air. As Ivan fell to the floor screaming, the assailant pulled out the knife from his wing. Vandirochi disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real guy descended from the roof and stomped him in the stomach. Ivan's voice turned into a hoarse octave as he caved into the floor and fell hard on the first floor, groaning and cringing painfully. CS2 Vandirochi gave one last look and moved on.

Ivan stopped, back laying on the ground. _"I don't believe it." _He mentally said, _"All my training and hard work…just for _this_! No, I must go...on!" _He tried to move but his body was paralyzed. _"Move, darn you, move!" _He stop trying. _"I can't give up…I have too much riding on me." _Ivan closed his eyes thinking about everything that was on the line. _"I won't give up and I won't back down because that's my nindo, my ninja way! Believe it!" _Chimed Naruto's determined voice. _"Naruto…" _Images of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, his father, mother, and every citizen of the Leaf & Ghost Village. _"I need to protect everyone. I __need more power!" _He smirked at the fact he started sounded like Naruto.

"_**HmmmHmmmHm…" **_Murmured a booming voice. Ivan somehow appeared in his subconscious and found himself sitting in a tunnel or mine. The only light was red flames on torches hanging on the black gravel and light brown wood walls. Ivan stood up looking around. The hall seemed endless. How did he get here? _**"You…, Ivan Phantasm." **_That same voice said. "Who's there?!" Ivan shouted in response._** "Come to the end of this hall," **_The loud voice instructed. Ivan's sight shifted between both ends of the hall, clouded in darkness. _**"The front of you."**_ Ivan stared at the correct end and squinted his eyes to see a twinkle of a medium green light. The subconscious character began to saunter. _**"Hurry if you wish to save everyone." **_With that, Ivan began to jog. With each step, the medium green twinkle become larger.

Not before long, he reach the end to see an extremely large cage that was locked with the kajin sign for 'seal'. The room was alit with a medium green color. He turned to the way he just came from. The color was completely different; red & orange, the color of red clay. Sickly medium green, just like a sewer. While he was turned around, a large pair of eyes that was exactly the same as when he looked at Vandirochi when his father died appeared. Ivan wanted to turn his attention to the cage, which he did and jumped in surprise. "What the…?" Ivan absentmindedly sounded. "Who are you? Better yet, _what_ are you?"

"_**So, the First Ziukage didn't tell you about me."**_

"My father? What does he have to do with anything?"

"_**Ivan, you should know me as the Ghost Dragon."**_

"Ghost Dragon? What the heck are you doing inside my mind?

"_**Since Ian didn't give you the full story, I guess I will." **_Ivan was discombobulated. Why was the Ghost Dragon in his mind, and what did his father have to do with anything? _**"You're father sealed me inside you when you were born." **_Ivan, again, was in shock but he let the Ghost Dragon continue. _**"Because, in actuality, I'm not a protective spirit, I am a bjuu, or tailed beast." **_To prove his statement true, the Ghost Dragon showed his ten black tails from the cage. _**"Do you understand everything I'm saying?"**_

"Yes, it's just like the story I hear now. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox in Naruto."

"_**Well, your father sealed me inside you. Only mine was willing. I didn't want to destroy all humans and foster hatred to others. That's why everyone admires you and me."**_

Ivan stayed silent because of this revelation. He was more like Naruto now. "Hey, Ghost Dragon? Are you able to lend power to me?"

"_**Yes, to make sure we stay alive until age catches up on you."**_

"Vandirochi is trying to take over this village, and somehow he got a power-up, so I need to even the playing field."

"_**I understand. Better yet, you'll this transformation!" **_The Ghost Dragon's black chakra leaked out of its confounds and wrapped around Ivan who made sounds of straining. _**"The first time you use a bjuu's own chakra can be painful, so bear with me. Now, make everyone proud and kill that bastard." **_

Ivan was back to reality and started rolling around the ground in pain. The Ghost Dragon's chakra leaked out and formed a black cloak. Just like The Demon Fox's cloak, you could still see the Jinchuriki easily despite the color. The hands of the Ghost Dragon's cloak formed razor-sharp claws. Ivan's teeth sharpened (most notable his incisors) and they all grew a little bigger. Black wings sprouted from the aura's back. Unlike CS2 Vandirochi's, they weren't like a bat's but like a dragon's. The transformation was completed and Ivan still felt some pain. Ivan exhaled sharply, "What did you do?" _**"Check it out for yourself." **_Ivan checked out his arms, legs, wings, & midriff. "Whoa…" He gaped in disbelief. _"I wonder what else has changed?" __**"Try it out on Vandirochi." **_Ivan didn't know he could read his mind, but then he realized the subconscious link that made him get in contact with him anyway. He chuckled triumphantly. Vandirochi is going to be in a world of hurt. The transformed Ivan exercised his new wings and flew back up to the second floor via the hole.

**Author Note**

Scratch what I said last chapter, I'll probably get things done this week. If I can't, the two-four week plan is still in effect. Or the span will probably be shorten to one-two weeks because I would like to get the good stories coming.


	14. Ghost Dragon Arm v Thunder Storm Arm

Haven't done this in some time:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, only my OCs, the Ghost Village, The Land of Darkness, and Ghost Jutsus.

--

**Ghost Dragon Arm v. Thunder Storm Arm**

Vandirochi made it to the third floor. The first thing coming into sight was another plaque with the Ghost Dragon embroidered on it. Unlike the one in entrance, this one was much bigger and composed of black gravel. Supposedly, here lies the conductor of the Ghost Dragon's spirit to the human world. _"Finally, years after planning and traveling, my revenge is complete." _The transformed missing-nin pulled out of the scroll that allegedly will tame this powerful creature. Suddenly, Vandirochi tried to kick something but wound up hitting air. The curse seal-enhanced male had baffled himself, _"I thought I sensed something suspicious." _An electrifying feeling emanated from his back as a strong force punched him across the room. The tanned-haired male regained balance and slid back into control. _"What was that?" _He again felt that same feeling and was hit back to the plaque. _"Why can't I locate my assailant?!" _Though his transformation increased his stamina, this charade was annoying. He found the entity responsible, his former student. He was almost taken aback from Ivan's transformation. _"How did _that_ happen?" _He wondered.

"I thought I left you dead on the first floor." Vandirochi spoke getting back on his feat. "I'm not giving up that easily, because I have a village to protect." Ivan responded. "How quaint," Vandirochi said softly, "because I have a village to destroy!" his voice rose with each word and charged at 'destroy'. Transformed Ivan's wings stretched and disappeared at great speed. _"He's fast!" _Before Vandirochi could retort, Ivan kicked him in his face. _"That speed of his, I can't keep up with it." _Vandirochi made hand signs. "Fire Style: Blazing Glory Jutsu!" He inhaled a large amount of air and exhaled a big amount of flames. Because of his transformation, the inferno had more intense heat and wider range. The technique encompassed the whole room while Vandirochi was safely in the air via wings. Everything fell silent but the crackles of flame in the room. Nothing else happened so Vandirochi assumed Ivan burned to death. The flames were extinguished by black wind and Vandirochi watched in amazement as the black gust span around forming a circle. With each rotation, boomerang-shaped slashes flew into air.

Vandirochi was about to simply dodged each slash but something grabbed his neck and tried to keep him in the slash's wake. It was the Ghost Dragon-enhanced Ivan. Vandirochi just chuckled as he disappeared revealing he was a clone. Ivan kept silent as well as he disappeared in black clouds. The slashes were embedded into the wall. Ivan positioned himself above the plaque hidden in the shadows watching Vandirochi's every move. His former tutor was out in the clear for an odd reason. _"Most of time Vandirochi has been in plain sight, he does a counter that really affects my own counter. But…" _Ivan made hand signs. _"I gotta do something." _He place his hands on the wall and more black cloud oozed out. The black clouds crept slowly pass the plague and onto the floor. Ivan was wondering why Vandirochi didn't do anything else, but he initiating his plan. He thanked his father for teaching him his special techniques.

Vandirochi himself was concocting his own strategy, and he came up with the plan. He made the cross-finger hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But he felt a disturbance and looked down to see the black clouds cling against his ankles he tried to move but the jutsu was like super-glue. A portion of it, lashing out like a tentacle, grabbed his arm. Eventually, Vandirochi sank into the dark mass forming a hilly lump. "Got him." Ivan announced as he jumped from his hiding spot. When that happened, the black clouds turned into that spirit-unclouded purple ooze Ian used against Vandirochi. "It was tough at first, but I mastered this technique," Ivan placed one hand on the mass, "And now it's over. Ninja Art: Phantasmal Punishment!" The spirits inside the squishy mass stirred and struggling inside the lump (which was Vandirochi) stopped and slowly disappeared. _**"A fitting end to a sin-infested mortal." **_The Ghost Dragon commented. Ivan humph-ed in response, but what he didn't expect was the real Vandirochi appeared behind him.

He pulled out a weapon summoning scroll, and made hand signs. "Ice Style: Weapon Ice Storm!" Hearing this, Ivan went on high alert. In puffs of smoke, frozen weapons flew at Ivan like a bad rainstorm. "Hidden Shadow Jutsu!" The room went dark again with black clouds but the Weapon Ice Storm was still in effect. "Wind Style: Windmill Shuriken." The high-speed air weapon tore through the Hidden Shadow Jutsu easily and nipped Ivan's leg. That caused a fairly large cut and drew blood. Ivan was able to dodge the Weapon Ice Storm but not that. Vandirochi appeared in front of Ivan punched him in the face while he clutched his injured leg. The black-haired Jinchuriki's back slammed into the wall hard. Surpassing the pain, he used his ghosts to formed a square-shaped wall with large spikes. He pushed the wall and it went at surprisingly high speed. Vandirochi hand more signs in response, "Fire Style: Conch Drill." Using his right arm to grasp the left, flames formed a conch-shaped aura of fire. Where his hand was located had a spiral bard. With a grunt, he jabbed the jutsu onto the wall, spiral barb drilling into it with great power.

The wall started to crack and the fire jutsu started to wear out. Simultaneously, they added chakra to keep up their respective attacks. It resulted in explosion covering the area in non-toxic smoke. The smoke clear quickly. "Ivan…" Vandirochi spoke and Ivan listened, "This will be the last thing you'll learn from me." Ivan felt skeptical but reluctantly responded, "What would that be?"

"That ice style jutsu I used previously had to be made in a special criteria."

"The only elements that a jutsu can have is water, wind, fire, lightning, and earth. So, I should suspect that already."

"I combined the elements of water and wind to make ice style jutsu. Very little people under jonin ranks can pull this off."

"Get on with it!" Ivan screamed irritated, "If you're just lecturing stuff I know already, then we continue our battle!"

Unaffected by Ivan's outburst, he continued, "But you have the potential to do something even more advanced. He can have the elemental chakra of darkness if you do this right."

"Darkness?" Ivan whispered in wonder. For six years, something Vandirochi actually said interested him. _**"Dark chakra manipulation. That will be useful if you consider becoming Ziukage, Ivan. It's a personal favorite of mine, too." **_

"The nation we're in, as you should know, is called the Land of Darkness, named after element of darkness. The percentage of Shinobi with dark chakra is higher than the other five, but even then little can actually learn to master this technique."

"Then how do I?"

"Remember what I said when I combined two elements to make ice? Well, you'll need three to create darkness; fire, wind, and lightning (A/N: I don't know if this is correct or not, but I'm sticking to this). But, you actually skipped a step because of this village's use of ghost jutsus. So, any other information is unneeded." Vandirochi explained everything Ivan needed to hear.

Ivan chuckled, "Though it pains me to say this but thank you, Vandirochi. I'll remember this information when I'm Ziukage." Vandirochi gasped in shock, "What? What did you say?" Ivan sea green, feral eyes leered at him, "Yes, I've been offered title of Second Ziukage. And have some thought during this battle, I realized that being a Kage, no matter how much you dislike the popularity, the village looking up to you will ask for help, guidance, and protection. And that's something I'm capable of doing if scum like you show your face in the village." Vandirochi couldn't believe the words coming out of this genin's mind. Ghost Dragon just smiled at Ivan's determination. "So, I'm risking my life to protect this village as the Ziukage of the Village Hidden in the Shadows!" He declared proudly. Vandirochi growled in annoyance. "You're just a genin! How can you possibly understand such responsibly at a young age!?" He interrogated. "Anything is possible when you put your heart into it!"

"If that's true…" Vandirochi made hand signs and blue lightning covered his left arm, "Then I can destroy this village!" Ivan looked at the jutsu Vandirochi was performing and immediately thought of Kakashi's Lightning Blade and Sasuke's Chidori. "Lightning Style: Thunder Storm Arm!" The lightning crackled and whipped in an untamed manner. "Not on my watch!" Ivan shouted as he performed his signature jutsu. Black chakra formed around his arm, turning it into the shape of the Ten-Tailed Ghost Dragon. "Ghost Dragon Arm!" Simultaneously, they back-flipped to wall behind them, stretch out their wings and lunged at each other. They looked at each other with the intent to kill. As they came closer to each other, past memories raced through their minds. Their former, mutual respect, training, and imminent hatred. But, their minds went blank. Nothing came in their minds except the one thing they were concentrating on. The two jabbed at each other's jutsu, shrieking the jutsu's name one last time…

"**GHOST DRAGON ARM!" "THUNDER STORM ARM!"**

**Author's Note**

Well, I finally got the battle scene done. After an excessively long hiatus, I myself got tired of this story and the final battle scene didn't turn out as I initially wanted it to. I just wanted to get this story done with. Well, thank the gods the last chapter is next. If I don't get lazy, it will be written this or next week. See ya then.


	15. Epilogue: The Second Ziukage

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto (characters and concept), not me. What I do own that was in this story are Ivan Phantasm, The Phantasm Family, Vandirochi Muoen, The Ghost Village, The Land of Darkness, and Ghost Jutsus.

**Epilogue: The Second Ziukage**

"**GHOST DRAGON ARM!" "THUNDER STORM ARM!"**

The impact of their signature jutsus exploded chakra. The black and blue chakras formed a circle-shaped thing. This created a purple rim outlining the circle and eventually encased them in the ball. The chakra outside the ball multiplied and took the shape of the room. But, the enhanced energy was too much and the walls started to break. The walls now were to beginning to collapse and the black metallic panels fell from the outside. The chakra, from the opened walls, came out and clouded the afternoon sky into a crimson malice. The entire third floor exploded and the purple sphere started to grow bigger and the chakra intensified.

Kakashi, who was outside the walls of the village fending off enemies, sensed the eerie chakra. He looked in the sky to see the purple chakra flowing like a steam. _"That chakra is unnatural." _He thought and began to trace its whereabouts. _"It's coming from the village. Ivan, what are you doing?" _The silver-haired jonin began to dash back to the village. The rest of Team Seven also gazed at the chakra flying through the sky. "Man, where's that chakra coming from?" Naruto wondered aloud. "I don't know, but it feels awful!" Sakura commented in response. Sasuke traced its location back within village walls, "And it's coming from the village. Let's go!" Three of the genin of Squad 7 rushed back to the village.

Back at the crumbling Ghost Dragon Tower, the sphere seemingly stopped growing in size. Inside, Ivan and Vandirochi stilled struggled for dominance. The jutsus were still locked in place and no signs of giving up were present. However, all of the chakra in their bodies were depleting. This would continue to happen the longer the clash kept on. No matter how hard they persisted, one of them had to give up. More minutes passed and the purple orb decreased in size. Vandirochi became weak. His arms started in fail, and his chakra was on the brink if the absolute zero. The curse mark's power drained his energy to exhaustion. Ivan was in the same situation. Apparently, using a bjuu's power really tires a Jinchuriki quickly. The Phantasm quickly came up with a plan involving what's left of Ghost Dragon Arm. Vandirochi came up with same thing. The only risks was that the last resort could obliterate their chakra, or worse, die. They had all to gain and everything to lose. "Everything has come to this, Ivan." Vandirochi said, "this last attack will determine whose ambition will prevail." "You're going down!" Ghost Dragon Arm started to scatter and the black chakra spread. Thunder Storm Arm scattered as well and the rest of Vandirochi's chakra was exerted. One half of the sphere become black while the other half become blue. The chakras melded and a light blacked out everything…

--

Ivan slowly regained his conscious and woke up. He stirred and his movements clattered metal and stone. He looked up to see the entire roof of the Ghost Dragon Tower destroyed and the plaque crumbled to pieces. Rubble was scattered everywhere and the floor looked like it would collapse. He also saw Vandirochi's body, back to normal. Ivan couldn't comprehend whether he was dead or not. _**"That guy is completely out of chakra. I don't believe he would've survived that clash." **_Ghost Dragon announced. _"I did." __**"Good point." **_Ivan slowly sauntered over to his motionless former mentor. With each step he felt excruciating pain. He gave into his fatigue and fell on the ground in front of Vandirochi.

"I…Ivan…" The white-haired male spoke breathlessly. The black-haired male didn't respond, only listened. "I hated the results of this battle and it pains me to say this…, but…you've won and I'm slowly dying…" "Vandirochi…" Ivan whispered in disbelief. "Remember what I said, Ivan, learn and combine fire, wind, and lightning jutsus to achieve dark chakra manipulation." Vandirochi finished as he coughed. He was losing oxygen and blood each second. Death called his name and now Vandirochi was no longer of the living. Ivan relaxed and again fell unconscious knowing he avenged his family. _**"You did good, Ivan."**_

--

Ivan, again, slowly regained consciousness. He felt a soft material, like a bed. He opened his eyes and just by staring at the roof he could tell he was in the hospital. He checked his surroundings and he was alone and black roses were on the desk beside the bed. He stared at the ceiling in deep deliberation with his tenant.

"_**So, Ivan, you've been offered title of Ziukage, killed your target, and discovered you are the Jinchuriki of Ten Tails. Was this the best mission of all time?"**_

"_It definitely was. Though, I'm sad to leave the Leaf Village."_

"_**You have to lose things to gain things, Ivan. That's life."**_

"_Yeah." _Just then, his door opened and his teammates Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke came in. "Ivan, you're OK!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran toward the bed, "You must've had one heck of a battle for that tower to crumble like that, and for you to be alive is just amazing!" Naruto said excitedly. Usually, Ivan found Naruto's hyperactive self obnoxious, but in this occasion, he felt kind of proud. Naruto kept jabbering until Sakura knocked him upside the head. "Can it, Naruto! Ivan is recovering and you being annoying isn't helping him!" "And now you're not helping me, Sakura." Ivan said. Sometimes, Sakura could be just as annoying as Naruto.

Then there was a knock on the door which silenced everything. Sasuke opened the door and Elders Suzume and Hujou appeared. "Excuse me, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. We need to speak to Ivan privately." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, Naruto, Sakura, we need to leave." Naruto and Sakura left the room following Sasuke suit. The Elders closed the door behind them. "I have a pretty good idea what you're about to say. And I accept." Ivan said. "I'm glad your scuffle with Vandirochi made you realize this responsibility." Suzume replied. "The counsel has already scheduled you indictment to be tomorrow." Hujou announced, "however, that means you can longer be affiliated with the Leaf Village."

"I know the consequences of my decision, but I'm taking the title my father left behind." Ivan uttered now sitting up. "Well, that's settled, and you're also eligible to leave the hospital now." Suzume concluded and with that the elders left his presence.

--

Tomorrow's sun shone in the sky. Construction was underway to rebuild the village from the Vandirochi threat and the announcement of the new Ziukage was today. Squad 7 also had to leave at this time and report back to the village. They were currently positioned at the gates of the Ghost Village. "Alright, looks like everyone is here." Kakashi said, "But I don't see Ivan anywhere. Where is he?" Sakura inquired. "He won't be coming back with us." Kakashi answer. "WHAT?!" Shouted Naruto, "What are you talking about? He's apart of our team. How can he just leave us?"" "Because he is now the Second Ziukage." Naruto and Sakura screamed 'are you kidding me?!' Kakashi sighed exasperatedly, "Let's just go." He began to walk out the village Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto following him. The latter two were still interrogating their sensei about Ivan's situation.

--

Ivan looked at the Kage hat in his hands The wind blew softly from atop the Ziukage Temple. He had made a big decision choosing this opportunity and he wasn't going to black down. _"I've found my time calling in life. I can put the past behind me and look towards the future." _Ivan place the hat on his head and began to walk clad in the Ziukage robes. _"Naruto, I hope one day I can sit at the meeting table with you when you are Hokage." _Ivan appeared at the ledge of the temple roof, and cheers of praise thundered the village. The new Ziukage revealed himself to his people, his homeland, and now his village.

**Author Notes**

Finally it's over. This story was very difficult to write because the hiatuses bore me to death. I was practically killing myself trying to finish story and I did. Now that this is out of the way, Rise of the Ghost Village's more interesting predecessors can take over. Look out for 'Terror of the Ghost Village'. See ya there.


End file.
